Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat with a seat-mounted cover that includes a side panel.
Description of the Background Art
It is known from the prior art to provide covers or panels that are fastened to a structure or to a seat adjuster by means of mounting elements.
Mounting elements of this nature are also referred to as seat panel holders. These seat panel holders usually are wire frames formed into complex shapes, which are connected at one side to the seat structure of a vehicle seat and at the other side to the panel.
It has become apparent that the panel is subjected to forces in the region where a seat belt contacts the panel, in particular in the event of a crash. These crash forces jeopardize the structural stability of the panel, especially in the region of the seat belt contacting the panel, especially the lap belt portion of the seat belt. The panel thus has a critical region in the region of action of the forces acting on the panel that is subjected to especially high stresses in the event of a crash, especially in the event of a frontal crash.
Panels are known whose structure is reinforced, and thus stabilized, on their inside with regard to their stability in critical regions jeopardized by the effects of force using inserts made of expanded polypropylene. The inserts are glued or otherwise fastened to the panel.